Wondering
by lax4fun23
Summary: Vampire fic. Heero after being undead for a very long time is looking for something interesting. Romance between 1x3.
1. Default Chapter

This is my first time writing it's a short start but I hope everyone likes it.  
  
I do not own gundam wing. I do this for fun and make nothing so if sued you can have my bike. Watch out its old.  
  
He walked the streets like he did every night. After so much time, it had become his ritual. Wake up, get dressed, walk, and eat it was an unending existence. If he could die boredom would have killed him long ago. So every night he stalked the streets looking for something. He craved a break from his unending existence and ir repetitiveness. As usual, he found nothing of interest on his trek. He cruised the alleys and found the usual drug deals, homeless, and the dregs of society. He walked downtown and saw the thirty some-things talking on their cell phones and going to their happy hours. He watched the couples talking at their tables like he did every night.  
Finishing his walk where it always ends. At the club that he owns with its music blaring and the kids coming off the street dressed like death. If they only knew how ironic it was, they wanted to be death and here they were drinking their lives away in his club. He walked past the line at the front of the club the bouncers letting him in with no questions. He stopped at the front desk. He looked over at the girl who was collecting the cover charge. She was a college student who had been working for him for about a year now. She had short black hair with blue highlights. She was wearing her usual clingy black tang top with a matching short black skirt and boots that went all the way up her legs to her thighs. She wasn't very tall only about 5'3", but no one could tell because sh was sitting on a very tall bar stool.  
"So Hilde how's the take so far tonight." Heero asked in his usual monotone.  
"Really good for a Friday night boss and it's still early. I think the band you booked tonight was a great idea. All the usuals are already here and the line out front is still growing." she screamed back at him.  
He nodded to her and continued inside. He went up to his office. It was a room at the top of the club with tinted mirrors; perfect for people watching. He could look out but no one could see in. He opened the door and went straight to his desk. He sat down and looked up into the sea green eyes of his friend and business partner.  
"Still didn't find what you're looking for?" Quatre asked.  
"No." Heero replied curtly. Anyone else would have taken the hint and stopped the conversation right there, but Quatre was not just anyone.  
"So that successful. I don't understand why you go out there every night. How can you find what you're looking for when you don't even know what it is you want."  
"That's part of the allure of the hunt."  
Heero watches as Quatre circles around the desk. Quatre stands behind Heero and starts to rub his shoulders. "Don't worry you'll find what ever it is you're looking for. I hate to see you this tense."  
"I am not tense Quatre. When is the band going on?"  
"In about ten minutes I will go see if they have any last minute things I need to fix." 


	2. chapter 2

Wondering 2 I didn't mention this in Chap. 1 so here it is.This story is an au and the characters might be a bit ooc Enjoy!!!!  
  
Quatre went back stage to check on the band. Like Heero's long walks it was his ritual to take care of the club. He felt responsible for Heero. When he sired him, he had no idea that Heero would be so depressed. It wasn't his idea to bring the stoic boy across but he had no choice and as penance for his misconduct towards him he would stay by Heero's side until Heero could find peace.  
So Quatre went to make sure the stage was ready. If the band was as good as the rumors said they were then they might hire them full time. The door girl Hilde actually is dating the singer in the band and convinced Quatre to try them out. They were a gothic punk mix that seemed to be doing well in the other clubs in the area. It's good business to have a good band. Quatre knew that the club was packed tonight to see them. There name is Happy Death which is kind of ironic considering they would be working for Heero who is one of the most depressed dead guys that he knew. Quatre saw the lead singer standing by the stage sipping on a beer. He was wearing black leather pants and a long sleeve red shirt with a fish net black one over top. He was wearing a pair of black boots unlaced. His brown hair was in a long braid that hung at his waist. Quatre remembered hearing Hilde say something about him always wearing his hair in a braid.  
"So, is everything to your liking? We are all very excited to have you guys playing here tonight. By the way my name is Quatre I'm one of the co-owners of this establishment. If you need anything just ask." Quatre said.  
"Thanks my name is Duo. Thanks for hiring us. Hilde told me that she hardly even had to beg you." Duo replied.  
"Oh no problem. You guys are the ones bringing in the customers. When you're done the set tonight you have to meet Heero, he is my partner. Bring the whole band upstairs and we can talk about more shows." Quatre said.  
Duo looked a little confused. "You haven't even heard us yet and you're already giving us more dates. I like your style Quatre. We'll definitely meet with you after."  
  
So the night went off with no problems. The band played and the audience loved them. The bar receipts would be through the roof tonight and Quatre was tickled pink. "So Heero I told the band to see us when they're done. I want them to play here more. The audience loves them and I have to admit so do I. What do you think? Can we have them as a usual thing."  
Heero looked up from his desk into Quatre eyes. "Why do you stay here with me?"  
"What?" Quatre asked.  
"You heard me I asked why you put up with me. You are one of the strongest of our kind and you're here running a bar."  
"I'm your friend Heero and we run the bar together. I'm here because I like it. I like this city. I like our club and I like you. I like that you are so silent it let's me talk more."  
Heero cracked a small smile which was all that Quatre could hope for. He never laughed anymore. Quatre was going to say more when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Heero announced.  
The door to the office opened and the band came in. The singer Duo came in first with his band mates following close behind. Duo had changed after the show. He was now wearing a pair of faded jeans and a form fitting black t-shirt with the same black boots unlaced. He looked like a rock god.  
"Make yourselves comfy." Quatre says. The band sits down on the two couches that are in the office that face the desk. Heero continues to sit at his desk while Quatre sits on top of the desk.  
Heero waits till the band settles itself then he blurts out "we want you to be regulars. Pick a day and it will be yours. Your salary will be the same as it was tonight. You'll play either two or three sets depending on how many people are in the club and if there is an opening act for you. Any questions?"  
"You have yourselves a deal." Heero turned to look at the boy who spoke. It wasn't Duo. He thought that the singer would be the spoke person for the band. The boy who spoke was wearing a white button down shirt and a pair of black pants. He had auburn hair styled so you could only see one piercing green eye. Heero remembered him as the base player.  
"You don't want to discuss this between yourselves?" Quatre asked.  
"No. Duo told us that you mentioned something about making this a full time gig. We like it here and discussed it while we changed. You offered us the job and we're taking it." said the base player.  
"What's your name?" Heero asked him.  
"Trowa."  
Heero got up and walked up to Trowa. They shook hands. "Well Trowa it looks like you're hired." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is up. Here are my vampire rules. Sunlight kills, crosses are bad, vamps have no reflections, holy water burns, vamps can eat food but they don't need it to survive, they have to drink blood to live  
  
The band left the office and walked out of the club. They had already put away their gear. Now they were headed to a diner where they could talk for a while and wind down the night. Hilde was with them as usual. It seemed that everywhere Duo was Hilde was close behind.  
The group entered Joe's. It was their diner of choice. The coffee was strong and the food was good. They got their usual tables and placed their orders without even having to look at a menu. The conversation was light and friendly and everyone was having a good time.  
"So how did you like my bosses?" Hilde asked. She had told Duo earlier that she thought they were reclusive and strange but they were great bosses that pay well.  
"I liked them." Trowa stated. Which coming from the quite boy said a lot.  
"So do I." Duo said. "They seem to really enjoy us. I like anyone who hires us for as many gigs as they just did. Besides the more we play there the more I get to be with you Hilde."  
"Oh stop the flattery Duo. I'm already sleeping over at your place. More flattery will get you everywhere." Hilde laughed.  
The group stayed there for an hour and then went their separate ways. Duo and Trowa shared an apartment that Hilde stayed at most nights even though she had her own apartment. Dou asked her to move in with him, but she said that it wouldn't be proper.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
The next morning Trowa got up for his day job. He worked as a bike messenger. Not exactly his dream job. But the company he was a messenger for was in the music business and Trowa would do anything it took to get a record deal. He graduated from college with a degree in music and communications. Right now all he was thinking about was not getting mashed by any cars. Being a bike messenger was tough but at least he didn't need to go to the gym after work. Work was his exercise.  
He had met Duo in college. They had been roommates junior year. It wasn't really planned. Trowa was living with another boy who dropped out and sublet his room to Duo. Trowa never picked him as a roommate and probably wouldn't have if he had a choice. Duo and he were very different. He was quiet where Dou always had to be the center of attention.  
Duo was the one who got Trowa into the band. Trowa always loved music. He could play several instruments. He was focused on writing songs he thought no one would hear until Duo jumped him one night and begged him to join his band. It was the smartest thing Trowa ever did. He loved the excitement of performing and he wrote some of the songs the band preformed. Duo also wrote with him sometimes. After Trowa joined the band, their popularity really started to take off.  
Trowa got through another day and headed home from his job. He would have the apartment to himself because Hilde and Duo had a date tonight. When he got there he checked his messages, and was surprised to find one from Heero. It was an offer to go out to dinner. Heero had said that he wanted to get to know him and Duo better since they seemed to be the ones in charge of the band's decisions. Trowa called Heero's private line; he had left the number on the answering machine.  
"Hello Heero this is Trowa I'm just returning your phone call from earlier." Trowa said  
"Oh, hello Trowa." Heero replied.  
"I wanted to tell you that Duo has a date tonight so we'll have to make it another night."  
"I'm sorry to hear that Trowa, but just because Duo can't join us doesn't mean you should have to eat alone. Why don't you come over to the club at around eight. We can go out to a near by restaurant and then we can come back to the club. You can also get to meet more of my staff and see the other bands that play here. You know you can check out the competition."  
Trowa thought it over and then agreed to meet Heero. Why not he had off from work tomorrow and a night out would be fun. "Ok, I'll meet you in your office at eight."  
"It's a date then. See you at eight Trowa." With that last remark Heero hung up the phone.  
As Trowa was hanging up the phone he realized that Heero probably knew that Duo was not going to be home tonight. Hilde did work for Heero so he might have known about the date. Trowa didn't think about it too long. He was off to have a good time at a club he liked. If Heero had ulterior motives he would worry about it later. Now he had to take a shower and get ready.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
He took a bus and was at the club at eight sharp. Trowa was wearing a nice pair of black pants, a green button down and a black sports coat. He walked in and found a new person at the door that he didn't know. He explained that he was here to meet Heero and was let right in. He walked up to Heero's office and found him there on the couch with Quatre. Heero was dressed in a pair of tight black pants and a tight black t-shirt.  
"So Trowa are you ready to go?" Heero asked.  
Trowa swallowed before answering. He didn't know why but all of a sudden he was feeling nervous. "Yes, I'm ready is Quatre coming with us."  
"No." Heero replied.  
The thought of Heero knowing that Duo would be out tonight popped into Trowa's head but he dismissed it. Heero got up and moved towards the door.  
"Have fun you two and don't do anything I would do." Quatre shouted after them. The comment made Trowa blush and he was hoping that the club was to dark for Heero to see.  
The dinner was nice. They had decided to go to an Italian restaurant around the corner that Heero knew about. They walked there. They shared a bottle of wine for dinner. They stayed there for about an hour and a half eating, talking, and having a good time.  
Then they made their way back to the club. There was a line outside but Heero and Trowa went right in. It pays to know the owner thought Trowa. They made their way over to the bar and got drinks. Then Heero led them up stairs to his office.  
Quatre was still up there and the three started to talk. Trowa had a few more drinks and started to sway to the music that he could hear filtering up the stairs. Heero walked over to him and put his hand on the back of Trowa's neck. Heero's hand was cold and felt good against his sweaty skin.  
"Do you want to dance?" Heero asked.  
"Sure." Trowa replied. Trowa went to stand up and swayed on his feet. He gave a little giggle and both Quatre and Heero stared at him. Trowa blushed again. "I am usually more graceful than this but I think Heero has officially gotten me drunk."  
"Good." Quatre mumbled.  
"What?" both of the other boys said at the same time.  
"Never mind" Quatre said.  
Heero and Trowa continued on their way down to the dance floor. They were dancing for a while. Trowa was still a little wobbly on his feet but he didn't care. He was having a great time. Usually he doesn't get this way around strangers but Heero seemed different. Maybe it was all the alcohol. He did not usually drink. He probably should have stopped after he shared that bottle of wine with Heero.  
The night wore on and Trowa was getting tired. Both boys were still on the dance floor and the music was loud. Trowa pulled Heero close and shouted into his ear that he was ready to go home.  
"I'll give you a ride." Heero said. "My car is out back."  
"Ok." Trowa said.  
They drove back to Trowa's apartment. They got there just fine but Trowa couldn't remember if he had given Heero directions or not. Oh well, he thought I must have since we are now here and Heero has never been to my place before. Trowa was undoing his seatbelt when Heero leaned over him. Trowa pushed himself back into his seat and closed his eyes. He felt Heero take his hand. He opened his eyes and watched Heero. Heero brought Trowa's wrist to his lips and dragged the wrist across his mouth. Trowa felt a sharp pain. Heero was then sucking on his wrist. He could feel that Heero had drawn blood and was now feeding on him. Trowa should have been worried he should have run but he just stayed there transfixed. Heero then dropped his wrist.  
"Can I come in?" Heero asked.  
"Yes." Trowa replied.  
Both boys went into the house. Upon entering the doorway Heero grabbed Trowa gently and they stared into each others eyes.  
"You invited me into your house. I made you drink a glass of water. You dropped the glass and it shattered. You tried to clean it up and cut your wrist. I helped bandage your wrist and then left." Heero said.  
Trowa just nodded.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The next morning Trowa woke up around noon which was late for him. He had a bad hangover and went to rub his eyes. He noticed the bandage on his wrist and remembered his night with Heero. He had gotten drunk and dropped the glass. He hoped that Heero didn't think badly of him. He usually did not drink. He was never clumsy and tried to make a habit of not bleeding on his house guest.  
Trowa got up and went into the kitchen to get coffee. He saw the remnants of his broken glass in the trash can. He also saw a note on the counter. It was addressed to him. He read it:  
  
Dear Trowa, I had a good time last night. We will have to do it again sometime. Hope your wrist feels better. Heero  
  
Trowa just stared at the letter. He dropped the letter when he heard some one behind him clear their throat.  
"So sleeping beauty awakens with a battle scar no less. So Tro what or who did you do last night." Duo asked.  
"I went out with Heero. We had dinner then went to the club for drinks and dancing. Heero gave me a ride home and I cut myself on a glass." Trowa explained.  
"Oh! Well, it must have been some party to keep you in bed until noon. I thought I was the only one to sleep late." Duo said.  
"I'm going to take a shower Duo we'll talk more after I get out. I'll even make us both lunch."  
"Ok." Duo agreed. "We'll talk after your shower. I think your night was more interesting then you're letting on." 


	4. chapter 4

Here is part 4. I changed the rating to R because it might start to get bloody. In case you couldn't figure it out my main pairing is 1x3. I just love them!! Have fun reading.  
  
Trowa came back into the kitchen wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white undershirt. His hair was still wet. He went to the closet and took out a can of soup and a pot and started to warm it up. He then made two turkey sandwiches. After lunch was made, Trowa brought it over to the kitchen table.  
"So Hilde slept at her place for once." Trowa said.  
"Yes." Duo replied. "So now you don't have to worry about her over hearing any of the sordid details of your night with Heero."  
"Duo I said nothing happened. We went out and had a friendly dinner. We went back to the club. I talked with Heero and Quatre for a while then Heero and I danced for a while. I must have drunk more than I thought because the next thing I can clearly remember is waking up."  
"I read your note" Duo said.  
"I left it here because I knew you would."  
"So that's it. That was your night." Dou looked at Trowa as he said this. When he finished, he saw Trowa nod and start eating.  
"My turn then." I went out with Hilde last night as you know. I did not get drunk and forget my night."  
"Oh, that sounds nice" Trowa rebuked.  
"We have a gig at Heero's club tonight."  
"What?" Trowa screamed  
Duo got up and stated to put away his and Trowa's dishes. "Yah, we have to be there at nine for sound check. I have some errands to run so I'll meet you back here at seven and then we'll get our stuff together and head over. Bye!" With that Duo left to go run his errands.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
Trowa and Duo were setting up the equipment on the stage. They hadn't seen Heero or Quatre yet. They walked in the back entrance and one of the bouncers got them set up. Then Hilde brought them two beers.  
Trowa was nervous; he hadn't talked to Heero since last night and he was afraid he made a complete fool of himself. He broke a glass and couldn't even remember it. As long as he could get through the night and not see Heero he would be fine.  
"So, how's your wrist." Heero asked.  
Trowa slowly looked up from the amp he was setting up. "Oh, fine." Trowa replied. He went back to what he was doing hardly looking at Heero.  
"Good. I felt bad that you got hurt. I'm glad to see you're all right." With that last remark Heero turned and left. Trowa looked up then. His cheeks were warm and he knew he was blushing. Oh well, he had a show to help put on. He would worry about talking to Heero after the band was done. He decided to go find Duo.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Duo was sitting at the bar finishing a beer. Quatre was acting as bar tender. Quatre liked to tend bar because it let him interact with the patrons. When Quatre wasn't pouring drinks, he found himself talking to Duo.  
"So where were we?" Quatre said.  
"You were telling me about last night. Trowa is still upset that he let himself get that drunk around you guys. I have to admit I was a little shocked. He is usually more controlled around people he doesn't know." Duo explained.  
"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that. I haven't seen Heero enjoy himself that much for a very long time. I think he really enjoys watching Trowa squirm."  
Duo looked over at Quatre. "Does he now? Well that's ok. I have to admit getting a reaction out of Trowa is hard but Heero seems to be a pro at it. I have to admit I'm jealous. I've known Trowa a lot longer and I can't get him to squirm the way Heero can, but if Heero hurts him I'll... Well let's just say I will take my revenge."  
"Don't worry Duo I'm sure Heero will be perfectly sweet. He really does enjoy Trowa's company."  
"Who enjoys my company?" Trowa says as he approaches the bar. He only caught the tail end of the conversation.  
"Heero does." Duo says. "Now let's get going we have a show to put on."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
The band played three wonderful sets and no one in the bar seems to want to leave, but as the lights come on the patrons slowly depart. The band is still packing all of their stuff away as Heero wanders down from his office. He hears the band talking about going to that diner they usually hang out at but Heero has different plans for them.  
Heero walked over to Trowa. "I was wondering if you would like to come over my house and hang out for a while. I never can go to sleep right after working." Heero said.  
Everyone looked up and stared at him. Heero just continued to stand there like nothing just happened.  
"What?" Trowa said shocked. He was trying not to let anyone see the blush that was trying to color his face, but Quatre's and Heero's unnaturally good eyes both caught it.  
"Well, after our gigs the band usually goes to a diner." Trowa said  
"Come over after your diner trip. I'll give you directions." Heero stated.  
Quatre smiled while Duo and Hilde both looked at each other and then looked at Trowa. Trowa felt all the eyes in the room turn to him. "Well, Heero I don't want to put you out." Trowa said.  
"Oh it's no bother Heero replied. If I didn't want you to come over I never would have invited you." Heero replied.  
"Yes, come over Trowa it will be fun. We'll stay up late. Heero and I share a house. There is a spare bedroom and we usually don't go to sleep until sunrise. You can stay the night and then leave after you wake up. Heero and I probably won't get up until late afternoon. You wouldn't be a bother." Quatre informed everyone.  
Heero was secretly thankful that Quatre was there. He was very good at manipulating people with his voice and Heero could tell that he was gently pushing everyone to agree with him and Heero. With Quatre's help no one in the room would find anything odd with the request and Heero could have his fun.  
Trowa found himself nodding yes to the offer. Duo also seemed to find no problem's with the situation. He didn't think it odd that Heero would invite Trowa over. In fact he actually thought it was a good idea. It gave him the house alone with Hilde.  
So the band left for the diner and after that Hilde and Duo would drop Trowa off at Heero and Quatre's house.  
"Thanks Quatre. If you didn't push Trowa into agreeing with me I don't think he would have said yes." Heero said.  
"It was no problem. I actually had fun doing it." Quatre replied.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
So after the diner Trowa was dropped off at the house. When Trowa finally saw the house, he was awestruck. The word house was inadequate. Mansion would have been the correct term. Trowa walked up to the house and rang the doorbell. Quatre answered it.  
"Glad you could come. Come in and I'll give you the grand tour." Quatre said.  
Quatre was a good tour guide. He went through the house showing Trowa all the more interesting rooms and giving him a little history on the house. It turned out that the house had been in Quatre's family for years. Quatre's family was all dead though and the property and all its contents belonged to Quatre. He also said that when his family died he inherited a lot of money and that how he got the money for the club. He said he met Heero in collage and asked him to help him run the club. Then Quatre showed Trowa to the guest room. The place was huge and when Quatre said they had a guest room he wasn't joking. They actually had several guest rooms. Trowa was shocked to say the least. The two men then went back down stairs to hang out.  
"Quatre give you the tour?" Heero asked.  
"Yes", Trowa said, "he also showed me where I'll be sleeping." "I hope I can find it later."  
"Oh don't worry. Every room comes with its own set of bread crumbs. If you get lost just use them to find your way back." Heero said.  
Trowa laughed. He did feel a little lost in this big house but hanging out with Heero was fun. So he settled down on a couch and began talking with both Heero and Quatre.  
The three boys talked about all sorts of things. Several hours went by and Quatre yawned. "Well there's only about another hour until sunrise so I think I'll turn in." Quatre said.  
"Me too." Trowa agreed.  
Heero also started to get up. "Come with me Trowa. I'll show you the way to your room so you don't get lost."  
With that the three boys all went up stairs. At the top of the stairs Quatre turned left while Trowa and Heero turned right. The two walked down a long corridor and then Heero stopped at the last room on the right.  
"This is yours Trowa. Just leave when ever you want if we're not up. Quatre wasn't joking when he said we sleep late." Heero explained.  
"Thanks." Trowa mumbled. He would have said more but he found that he was lost in Heero's eyes again. He didn't know how long he was standing there when he felt Heero grab his wrist and undue the bandage on it. He just stood there watching unable to move. Heero gently took his wrist and rubbed his lips across it. Trowa could feel a slight pain as the healing skin was reopened and the blood started to well up in the wound. Heero then started to drink up the blood. Trowa hissed in pain. It wasn't a lot of pain just a little bit, but the pain brought Trowa back to reality and after a couple swallows he got his mouth working again.  
"What are you doing?" Trowa asked.  
"Nothing you will remember in the morning." Heero said.  
With that said Heero dropped Trowa's wrist and brushed his hand along Trowa's chin cupping his face. He then turned Trowa's head to the side and began to suck at Trowa's neck. Trowa's eyes widened at the contact. Then Trowa hissed again but this time in pleasure not pain. Trowa could feel to sharp points enter his neck. He could feel as Heero slowly sucked the life out of him. Trowa knew he should panic and run but instead he just stood there basking in a warm feeling that seemed to fill him and take over all his senses.  
Then as abruptly as it all started it stopped and Heero released him. Trowa stood there smiling. Heero then moved closer to Trowa and looked directly into his eyes. Heero was caught off guard though when Trowa pushed him away.  
"No, I don't want to forget." Trowa managed to say voice shaking. He then moved his hand to his neck and found the two puncture wounds there.  
Heero looked at him and then nodded. "As you wish." He said and then he turned and left going about halfway down the hallway and then stepped into one of the rooms. Trowa watched Heero disappear and then he entered his own room. Upon entering he felt his head spin and the room tuned black. Trowa called out a name and then all was black.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Trowa slowly opened his eyes. He realized he was in a strange room. His head was killing him. He tried to get up and his whole body was sore. He then heard a movement in the corner of the room and a sad voice said sorry.  
Then the night came flooding back to him. He was in the guest bedroom at Quatre's house. Heero had bitten him last night and he must have passed out.  
"I didn't mean for you to get sick. I must have taken more blood then I thought. You're lucky I have such good hearing. I heard you call my name a few seconds after I left you. I went to check on you and found you on the floor. Again I am very sorry." Heero said.  
"It's alright." Trowa croaked. "It was an accident."  
"I can't believe you didn't kill him and now you're apologizing. Don't get me wrong I love the new sweeter you, but it's just not natural." Quatre interrupted. "You see Trowa, Heero never let's anyone know his secret and those that do know don't live long."  
Heero had almost forgotten Quatre was in the room. Quatre easily ducked a vase that flew at his head. "Tsk tsk Heero. I might think you care about him." Quatre said.  
"If I didn't care he would be dead by now." Heero said between clenched teeth.  
"And with that bit of info, my job is done. I will leave you two to talk." Quatre said as he left the room. 


	5. chapter 5

Ok here it is chapter five. I don't really know how to explain it but you do get Heero's history in it so enjoy.  
  
Heero waited until he was sure Quatre would be out of hearing range. He didn't know why he waited though; he would tell Quatre everything that happened anyway. The waiting was probably just an excuse to see if he could say everything he needed to.  
"You hungry?" Heero asked.  
Trowa took a few seconds to answer. He definitely felt hungry but the thought of food didn't seem all that appetizing.  
"Yes and no. I am hungry but I don't know if my stomach can handle food." Trowa replied.  
Heero then stared at Trowa for a few more minutes and then made his decision. He went over to the side of Trowa's bed and offered him a hand up. Trowa took the offered hand and was gently pulled out of bed. When he was finally standing he could feel Heero's hand still holding his and Heero also wrapped an arm around his waist. Then Heero started to walk the boy out of the room. Trowa didn't say anything. He didn't know where they were going, but he felt safe with Heero. As they walked down the hallways, Trowa noticed that all the shades were drawn. He began to wonder what time it was. He was just about to ask Heero the time when Heero stopped in front of a swinging door and pushed it open for the two. Trowa looked up at the huge kitchen that lay before him.  
"As you know I'm a vampire which means that I have to drink blood to live, but I can eat food and so we do have one or two things in our kitchen. How about I make you some chicken noodle soup?" Heero asked.  
Trowa nodded his consent. Heero went about the kitchen getting everything he needed. He took out a pot, a can of chicken noodle soup, and a can opener. By the time he had everything started, he was finally ready to talk.  
"I was turned about two hundred years ago. Which is not very long in vampire years, Quatre is much older than I am. He is actually one of the oldest vampires still awake. Some of our kind takes rests that can last centuries. I did not want to become a vampire, but was forced to during a struggle for power. A vampire named Trieze had Quatre sire me. That means that Quatre is the one that turned me into a vampire. Quatre was tricked. He was told that I asked to be a vampire. He would never turn some one who didn't know what was in store for them. When he figured out what had happened, he left Trieze and took me with him. He has been watching out for me ever since. I think he will not leave my side until I am happy which might take a long time. Last night was a mistake. No not a mistake exactly. I like you I did not mean to hurt you." Heero being done his long speech got up from the table and put a bowl in front of Trowa. "I have to go tend to some things. It is about five o'clock and you have another gig at my club later tonight. I can take you home and no longer bother you or I can get you what you need and we can go to the club together. I'll be in the parlor with Quatre when you reach your decision."  
Heero then left the kitchen. Trowa was still sitting at the table. He hadn't moved the whole time Heero talked. It seems that Heero did have a crush on him. He would have to tell Duo that he was right. He hated to do that but it was only fair. With that thought in his head Trowa ate his soup, but the whole time he sat, there was a small smile on his lips.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Trowa made his way down the hall and into the parlor. When he got to the door, he realized that the room's two occupants were already staring at him. He leaned his back against the doorway and looked at Heero.  
"I'll need a fresh change of clothes, a shower, and a razor. I also still feel a little drained so I would appreciate a bottle of water and a bottle of any kind of sports drink you can find." Trowa said.  
Both vampires stared at him for a while then Quatre got up and went across the room to look at Trowa. The blond gave Trowa a huge smile.  
"I'll show you the way to the bathroom. You can use mine. It has everything you need and you can borrow one of my razors. Heero will find you some clothes. I think he can guess your size. I'll send him out now to buy you some. Anything particular you would like. Money is no expense Heero owes you at least a new set of clothes. I think he got blood on your other shirt." Quatre said.  
Trowa smiled and then left with Quatre. On the walk to the shower they talked about what clothes Trowa would need for the performance tonight and his sizes. He was kind of shocked that Heero was actually going to go out and buy them, but Quatre explained he just wanted Heero out of the house so he and Trowa could talk. Trowa didn't need to get to the club until nine and the sun set at five thirty so Heero would have a couple of hours to complete his mission.  
After his shower Trowa felt much better. He put on the robe that Quatre had given him and walked into Quatre's bedroom. Quatre was sitting on the bed and motioned Trowa over. Quatre had Trowa sit in front of him on the bed and began to massage Trowa's back.  
"So Heero told you what he was?" Quatre asked.  
Trowa just nodded his head yes.  
"Did he tell you exactly how and why he was changed?" Quatre asked.  
This time Trowa shook his head no.  
  
So Quatre began his story:  
About two hundred years ago I was still traveling the globe with the one who sired me. His name is Trieze and no one not even me knows how old he is. Right now though he is sleeping. He has been sleeping ever since Heero and I left him. He had me change Heero in a moment of weakness and was ashamed of his decision. So now he sleeps and is guarded by several of his other children.  
Heero was born in Japan. His father was an advisor to the ruler of Japan. Heero's family was very powerful. Trieze is very power hungry and wanted to get the power that belonged to Heero's family. He thought if he turned Heero then he could get him to give over some of his wealth and power to him. So Trieze became friends with Heero and some years later moved to take Heero's wealth. Heero's father was very sick and his lands and titles were about to be passed onto Heero. Trieze told Heero what he was and offered Heero the chance to be an immortal but Heero refused. No one had ever refused Trieze before but he knew that Heero would not change his mind.  
So he told me that Heero did want to become a vampire only that he was shy and did not want Trieze to do it. Trieze said that Heero had seen me and asked if I could turn him. I also had seen Heero around and did not think the boy was interested in me. Actually it seemed that he was interested only in learning how to do his job to the best of his abilities. But I trusted Trieze. He had never lied to me before. So I found Heero one night and turned him. The next night Heero woke as a vampire and was very upset. No, that doesn't explain it. He was pissed. He tried to kill Trieze but a newly turned vampire is very weak. After I found out that Trieze had lied to me, I begged Heero for forgiveness. I told him how Trieze tricked me and to my amazement he forgave me.  
Then Heero and I plotted together how to keep Trieze out of power and to make sure he never got what he wanted. With the help of another one of Trieze's vampires we found a way to make it look like Heero died. With Heero's death his position, power, and land went to a distant cousin.  
Trieze knowing that he was stopped realized what he did and in his shame gave Heero a good deal of money and wealth. He also gave Heero a ship. Then Trieze being disgusted with himself took what he called a much needed rest. He has been sleeping in Japan for almost two hundred years and no one knows when he will wake.  
I vowed that I would stay with Heero until he could get back what I took from him. A few years ago Heero wanted to open the club. I agreed and we have been here ever since.  
  
With that Quatre finished his story and turned to Trowa. "I just wanted you to know a little about Heero. I love Heero like a brother. I see how he looks at you. Even when he was alive he never looked at anything the way he looks at you. Be gentle with him." Quatre said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
When Heero finally returned, it was seven thirty. He found both boys in the parlor. He stepped into the room and threw the sports drink at Trowa's head. Quatre snatched the bottle out of the air right before it hit Trowa and handed him the bottle. Then Trowa and Quatre both saw the bags that Heero carried with him. He had three bags full of clothing. Heero noticed them staring at him and he ducked his head and put the bags down in front of Trowa.  
"I wanted to make sure I got something you liked so I brought you a couple options. Go try them on." Heero said.  
Trowa got up and left with the bags.  
"So Heero you went a little over board there." Quatre said.  
"I just wanted to find something he liked." Heero retorted.  
After about thirty minutes of looking through bags and trying things on Trowa came back down stairs wearing a pair of black pants and a black t- shirt with that said 'bite me' in white lettering. Quatre took one look at the shirt and almost peed himself he was laughing so hard.  
"I really like the shirt too." Trowa casually replied.  
"What? I thought it would be a funny joke. I didn't actually think you would wear it." Heero said as he ducked his head again.  
"Well looks like everyone is ready let's go to the club." Quatre said.  
"Wait!" Trowa shouted. "I can't go like this. It looks like Dracula gave me the hicky from hell. I don't mind the bite. Actually I think I enjoyed it and might do it again, but Duo won't leave me alone about it and how do I explain two puncture wounds in my neck."  
"I'll be right back." Heero said. He then left the room with a very strange smirk on his lips. He came back into the room a few minutes later and wrapped something soft around Trowa's throat. He then held up a mirror so Trowa could see. Around his neck was a piece of black silk thick enough to cover the bite marks. Hanging from the silk was a pendent with a weird design of a sword on it.  
"You can keep it. It's my family's crest. You can tell everyone I asked you to wear it." Heero said.  
Trowa stood there for a few minutes and just smiled. He then went over to Heero and took his wrist. He then brought Heero's wrist to his mouth and kissed it. 


	6. chapter 6

Chap 6:  
  
Quatre, Heero, and Trowa arrived at the club at exactly nine. Trowa was feeling much better than he did that morning. Heero had brought him a supply of those sports drinks in case he started to feel woozy again. Trowa was the last one to arrive and went straight over to the band as soon as he entered the club.  
"Nice clothes Tro. Are they new?" Duo asked. "I can't say that I ever remember you wearing that shirt before and trust me I would have taken you up on the offer."  
"Sorry boys but I'm already spoken for." Trowa says as he pointed to his necklace.  
"Nice. So let me guess this means that you and Heero had a good time last night. I was only slightly worried when you didn't come home at all, but now I see you were preoccupied with more strenuous matters."  
Trowa just stared at Duo. He then retrieved his base from Duo who had brought it for him and began tuning it. Duo had to admit he thought he would at least get Trowa to blush with that comment. Maybe something did happen between the two. He would definitely have to talk to Trowa later.  
"So what does the necklace mean? I never thought that you liked swords Trowa." Duo said.  
"It's Heero's family crest. He asked me to wear it." Trowa explained.  
"Oh I get it. This is Heero's version of peeing on your leg. You know marking his territory with his crest." Duo joked.  
Trowa just replied in his usual calm manner. "No one knows it's his family's crest. Only Quatre and I know and now you. So leave it be. I like it."  
Duo only smiled at Trowa with his usual manic grin. He knew that that would get a rise out of the stoic boy. Trowa saw Duo's I've won and got what I wanted grin plastered to his face. Trowa knew that he and Duo would have a nice talk later.  
The band was finished setting up with fifteen minutes to spare. Trowa decided to wander off and find Heero. Trowa walked up the steps to Heero's office and found both him and Quatre going over paper work. Trowa slowly entered the room knowing both occupants knew it was him. He then shut the door behind him and stood next to Heero.  
"You know Trowa; I thought you might find it interesting that no one can see into the office. I don't know if you ever noticed it before but from the main floor all you see is tinted windows." Heero said as he pushed back his chair.  
Heero's subtlety was not wasted on Trowa. Trowa walked around the back of Heero's chair and moved closer to Quatre. Then in his most seductive voice he said "You here that Quatre now we can finally be alone. You won't mind right Heero. I mean it was your suggestion."  
Quatre burst out laughing and gently embraced Trowa. He giggled a little and then dipped Trowa and gave him the most soul searing kiss anyone could. He then stood up straight wiped his mouth on his sleeve and left the room.  
Heero seeing his opportunity stood up so fast Trowa didn't even see him. All Trowa could do was react when he felt Heero's mouth attack his. They kissed and then broke apart, Trowa breathing hard.  
"EWWW!!! Tastes like Quatre." Heero joked.  
Trowa just laughed and gave Heero a hug. "I have to sleep at my apartment tonight. Duo will want all the gory details of my last sleep over with you and to be truthful after that kiss I'm feeling dizzy again." Trowa said.  
"Good then I'll say goodbye to you when you're done tonight and I'll call you after sunset tomorrow. Have a good show." Heero said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
The band played their sets and the night was winding down. Trowa was feeling extremely tired. After the blood loss he suffered, and the hot lights beating down on him all night he was exhausted. He went over to the bar and grabbed a bottle water. He held it up to his burning forehead. Duo walked up behind him and felt his cheeks.  
"It's hard to tell since you were rubbing the cold bottle all over your face but you might have a fever. What were you and Heero doing?" Duo wondered.  
"I just want to go home and sleep. I'll talk all about it tomorrow." Trowa said.  
Duo told the rest of the band that Trowa and he would be going straight home because Trowa was sick. Duo kissed Hilde goodbye and he drove Trowa home. They made it into their apartment and Trowa went straight to his bed and passed out.  
The next day Trowa woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. He wondered into the kitchen took a mug out of the closet and filled it with coffee. Then he sat down at the table. Duo walked over and put a plate of food in front of Trowa. Duo then sat down across from him and started eating his own breakfast.  
"I kissed him." Trowa said.  
Duo looked up from his food at Trowa. Trowa was avoiding him though. He was pushing his eggs around his plate and doing everything he could to not look at Duo, but Duo was patient and was friends with Trowa for a long time. He would wait. Trowa would tell him everything eventually.  
Both boys continued to eat in silence. They both finished breakfast and Trowa went to clear the plates. Duo was about to get up and go into the living room when Trowa started talking.  
"He lives in a mansion. Well actually the mansion belongs to Quatre. Heero just lives there. I stayed the night and we talked. I learned a little more about Heero. Quatre then made him leave and buy me new clothes to wear to the club. He came home with several bags Duo. Those guys are loaded. They have everything anyone cold ever want money wise, but Heero is lonely. No he's more than that. He is truly alone and he wants me." Trowa finished the dishes and his speech and sat back down at the kitchen table.  
"Well Trowa it looks like you have a boyfriend." Duo said with a smile. "You could have done worse. Just remember if he hurts you in any way I'll kill him even if it does mean losing one of the best gigs we ever got."  
"Thanks Duo."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Ok I'm a little stuck here. I know which direction I want to take this story in I just don't know how to get there. For you Wufei fans he will be making an appearance later in the story so just hold on. 


	7. chapter 7

Ok sorry for the wait but chap 7 is up. Thank you everyone who reviewed I really appreciated it. Also thanks to everyone who gave me suggestions. I was stuck for a while there. If there are any questions please ask and be warned the plot is about to thicken.  
  
Trowa was at work riding his bike. He liked his day job. It gave him a chance to think. He thought about what Duo had told him. That Heero was his boyfriend. Trowa was very excited. He had only one other serious relationship and it ended badly. He was great about getting himself into weird situations. He could keep dating Heero, but how long before something would come between them. Having a relationship is hard enough, but how do you do it when one of you can only come out and play at night. Trowa was in trouble. He needed to find out where this was headed. Would he join Heero as a vampire? Would Heero still love him if he did? Trowa knew Heero had issues about becoming a vampire. Would he even let Trowa become one?  
Trowa needed answers and he had two options. He could talk to Heero and discuss this or he could be a chicken and talk to Quatre first. As he was cycling he considered his options. The chicken's way out it was. He would call Quatre and talk to him.  
Trowa made plans to go out with Quatre that night. It was Heero's turn to go to the bar early and Heero did like the idea that his boyfriend and best friend could hang together. So the boys met at a pool hall to talk and play.  
"So Trowa I'm glad we could hang out but I'm sensing this isn't just about getting to know each other." Quatre said.  
"You're too good at that Quatre. I have some questions and I know I should talk to Heero about them, but the relationship is so knew and I am a little shy on courage right now. I thought maybe if I talked with you it would give me a chance to figure out what I wanted before I made a fool of myself in front of Heero." Trowa confessed.  
"Ha! Nice try Trowa but this is a conversation you ad Heero have to have. He's quiet. I know that talking to him can seem...... Well he likes you. Trust him he'll still love you even if you say one or two stupid things."  
"He loves me?"  
"Did I say that? No, you must have misheard me Trowa. But I do hope you feel better."  
"Thanks." Trowa said with a smile.  
The two men continued to talk and play their game. Neither noticed the figure that was watching them from the bar.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
"I did what you asked. I found Quatre." Wufie reported.  
"Thank you dragon." Trieze said.  
Wufie finished his report on what he had discovered and then left.  
Trieze turned to a figure sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the room. "So it looks like Quatre and Heero have made a nice life for themselves. Too bad I'm going to have to interrupt them. It has been a long time. They say that time heals all wounds, but I fear this is not so with those two. I will have to reintroduce myself. Do me a favor. Tomorrow night do extend Quatre and Heero an invitation. Tell them I want to apologize. Take Wufie and Merion with you." Trieze said.  
The figure in the chair nodded his head. This caused his long blond hair to fall into his face. He never really liked Heero, but he would do what Trieze asked. He had not failed Trieze yet.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
The next night everyone was at the club as usual. Both Heero and Quatre were in. They were up in the office surveying the club when a figure caught Heero's eye. He was a young Chinese man. Around the same age Heero appeared to be with black hair pulled back into a tight ponytail and traditional style clothing. He was with a girl. He pointed him out to Quatre to hear the young blond gasp.  
"So it is him." Heero stated.  
"Looks like Trieze must be awake. It is the only way Wufie and Merion would both be here." Quatre said.  
"You were always very perceptive Quatre. You definitely have a gift." Milliardo said. "I am here to invite you to our new house. We just moved into town a couple days ago and are finally ready to accept guests. You are both invited. Heero you can bring that delicious mortal I saw with Quatre the other day. You know how Trieze would love to see a new member of the family. If I may be so bold to say. He knows our secret and you can't let him live now that he knows the truth right. I mean it's against our laws."  
"So is turning some one against their will or did you forget that?" Heero growled out.  
"That is not what this little visit was about. Trieze is very sorry for that. I was just warning you about the mortal out of the kindness of my heart. With Trieze in town there will be a lot of old faces coming through who might not be as understanding as we are. If I could find out about your friend so could any of them. This is just a warning nothing else. So can I tell Trieze it will be three or two?" Milliardo asked.  
"Two. Now go!" Heero sternly replied.  
"Very good see you tomorrow then." Milliardo said leaving the two occupants in the room shocked to say the least.  
"Milliardo is as caustic as ever. I thought Nion would calm him down some, but it seems nothing can." Quatre said.  
"Tomorrow night will be very interesting." Heero said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Quatre and Heero arrived at a large house several streets over from the one they were currently residing in. They knocked on the door and were asked to come in. They made their way to the parlor where their host was waiting.  
"I'm glad you two could make it. I wasn't sure you would actually come considering our past." Trieze said.  
"What do you want?" Heero asked.  
"I first wanted to apologize about my actions. What I did to you Heero was inexcusable. I am also here to warn you. I have been awake for a while now and have not come to find you because I felt that you had a right to try and find happiness on your own. I hate that I had to disturb you but I fear that Quatre is in danger. There are not many of the old ones left. Those of us with immense powers are either worshiped by the young or feared. To that regard the council has decided to look up the oldest of us and invite them to join the council. This invitation is mandatory. I have already agreed. It is only a matter of time before they come looking for Quatre. They will not take no for an answer but they also cannot blatantly force you. We all know that the council usually gets what they want no matter what, and right now they want to be the strongest they can be. They think gathering all of the old ones will solidify their power base. I have to admit that being on the council is something I am looking forward to. I have several days to finish all of my business before I go to the council. I figured I would give you a heads up" Trieze said.  
"Thank You." Quatre said.  
"Oh and Heero I am glad to hear you have met some one. Take care of him." Trieze said and then he left the room.  
Wufie then came in. He walked into the room and sat in one of the big chairs. He was facing both Heero and Quatre. "I was wondering if you had room in your house for two more? I have no desire to go live at the council yet. Trieze gave me leave for a little vacation and I haven't been in circulation for a while. I also can make myself useful and Merion can tend bar. What do you say to two house guests?" Wufie asked.  
Quatre looked at Heero for a brief moment. "You start at the bar in three days. You and Merion can have a wing at the house. It's big enough for four." Quatre replied.  
"Oh I thought that number would be five." Wufie said.  
"What was that?" Heero asked.  
"Calm down Yuy. I just saw Quatre and that mortal of yours talking the other day. He loves you. I could see it in his eyes. I never would have guessed you had it in you Yuy. Congratulations.' Wufie said.  
"Wipe that smirk off your face Chang. And thanks." Heero dead panned.  
"Merion and I will drop by tomorrow night to start moving in. Until then." Wufie said as he got up to leave.  
Heero wasted no time and as soon as Wufie had left he turned to Quatre. "If the council wants you it's only a matter of time before they find you."  
"I 'm not worried about that. What does concern me is Merion bar tending. When did she learn how to do that? Quatre asked.  
Very funny, but I get your point. I won't worry about the council yet. All I want to do now is go home and relax." Heero said. 


	8. chapter 8

Sorry for the extremely long break between writing but I was in Europe studying for the last five months.

It didn't take long for Wufie and Merion to move in their stuff. For being several hundred years old they certainly did not accumulate many belongings. The whole process only took a few hours and the night was still young.

"So how about showing me this club of yours Heero?" Wufie asked.

"I'd love to." Heero replied.

The four went over to the club. It was one of the few nights that Duo's and Trowa's band wasn't playing. Heero gave the two new vamps the grand tour. The next night the club would be closed for a private party that Quatre would be taking care of and Heero had plans to spend the night with Trowa. Actually he was supposed to go on a double date with Duo and Hilde. He was looking forward to it in that dead man walking kind of way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next night Heero rang Trowa's doorbell at nine sharp. The three others all got into Heero's car. They were going to the movies and than afterwards they were going out for coffee. Hilde and Duo road in the back seat while Trowa had shotgun, the night was starting off slow and there was an awkward silence in the car.

"I hired some new help at the club." Heero said. "I think all three of you will like them. They are husband and wife and old friends of Quatre and me."

As Heero said 'old' Trowa caught the wink Heero gave him. So did Duo who didn't understand what it meant but guessed it must be an inside joke between Heero and Trowa and he stored it away in his head to ask Trowa later.

They were going to see some generic action movie with little plot but many explosions. They all enjoyed the film and when it was over they headed to a restaurant for coffee and dessert. They were conversing about the movie when someone walked up to their table. The man was tall and pale. He had red hair and brown eyes. He gave duo the creeps when he looked at him. The man turned towards Heero and handed him an envelope with Quatre's name printed on it. The man then walked away without a word.

"What was that about?" Duo asked.

"I don't know. The letter is addressed to Quatre. I'll give it to him later tonight when I see him." Heero replied.

After about another hour of eating and talking everyone was ready to call it a night. Heero took Duo and Hilde home and Trowa went back to Heero's house. The drive to Heero's was very quiet. Niether boy wanted to ruin the nice calm car ride, but Trowa knew something odd was going on. When they finally made it into the house, and were comfortably sitting on the couch Trowa asked Heero about the letter and the strange man.

Heero explained to Trowa about the council and how they wanted Quatre to join. Heero left out the part that he got the information from Trieze. He only said that Wufie told him. Trowa took this all in.

"Is Quatre going?" Trowa asked.

"He'll have to eventually. But our concept of time is different than for humans. Our urgent can be within a couple of years or weeks. It depends on who the letter is from and until Quatre opens it I don't know what kind of time frame we have to work with." Heero explained.

"You said we." Trowa said.

"What?" asked Heero.

"You said we. You are planning to go with Quatre when he leaves." Trowa stated.

It was not a question so Heero answered what he thought Trowa was asking. "I would like for you to come with us, but it is forbidden for humans to come. Only vampires can go live at the council. What we have now even puts you at danger. Mortals cannot know we exist. It's one of our cardinal rules. No one can break it."

Trowa just looked at Heero and squeezed his hand. The two boys continued to sit in silence. It was about an hour before sunrise when Trowa finally broke the silence. "To stay with you I'd have to become a vampire?" Heero nodded his head. "How does one become a vampire Heero?"

"I would have to bite you and right before you died I would let you drink my blood. By the next day you would be changed, but you would never be exactly the same as you were."

"What does it feel like?" Trowa asked. Heero did not answer he simply leaned closer to Trowa and unfastened the necklace. He then sunk his fangs into Trowa's flesh, but instead of bliss Trowa saw one of Heero's memories. He saw Quatre sucking the life out of Heero. He could feel Heero's heart slow until it was almost stopped then he could taste the coppery liquid that was forced into his mouth. Part of him wanted to choke and the other part wanted him to keep drinking forever. Then as suddenly as it began the vision was done, and Trowa was again sitting next to Heero on the couch in the living room.

Trowas sat up and gasped. Heero looked at him and then left the room. Trowa lied down on the couch and several minutes later he fell into a dreamless sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Trowa woke up, it was mid afternoon. He left a note for Heero and then went back to his place. There he crashed into Duo and Hilde. Trowa needed to talk to someone. He had a decision to make. He had to choose to give up his life and stay with Heero or he had to move on.

"Duo I need to talk to you in private." Trowa said.

Duo was about to reply with a funny comment and then he looked at Trowa's face and could tell that this was serious. "OK, man whatever. Let's go into the kitchen. Hilde can watch TV for a little bit or something."

With that said both boys moved into the kitchen. "So what's up?" Duo asked.

"I am thinking of breaking up with Heero." Trowa stammered.

Duo was in utter shock. He had never seen Trowa as happy as he was with Heero. He knew something must be wrong. He knew Trowa for a long time and he also knew that Trowa wasn't the best when it came to expressing his emotions but Trowa wasn't stupid. "What?" Duo screamed. "Are you bonkers? You both are crazy about each other I won't let you get cold feet and ruin your relationship. Now what did Heero say to scare you off?"

Trowa was taken a back. He did not expect this reaction from Duo. "He...I....We....." Trowa stammered but he had no idea how to go on. He couldn't tell Duo the truth. Heero told him that it was against the rules and would put him and Duo in danger.

"You like him and he likes you. I see you are happy when you're with him. Being with someone won't kill you Trowa."

That is when Trowa lost it. He just started laughing. Duo was in shock and for once could not say anything. Trowa was laughing so hard tears were coming out of his eyes. Then he started to talk. "Won't kill me he says. Ha! Shows what you know. I was dead the first time we kissed. Eternity with one person is that even possible. God forget eternity how about just two hundred years, and I would have to kill people too. I didn't even think of that before, I would have to steal life to live. What was I thinking?"

Duo was a little scared at this point. He went over to Trowa and put his hand on his shoulder. Trowa jumped at the sudden contact. Duo's hand got caught in Trowa's necklace and as Duo tried to pull his hand away he took the necklace with him exposing the fresh bite marks on Trowa's neck. Trowa's hand went up to cover them but it was too late Duo had already seen them. The two boys just stared at each other. After several long seconds of silence, Duo said "Well this complicates things."


	9. chapter 9

Another chapter done. Enjoy!!!

Thanks to everyone who gave reviews. I really appreciate the feed back.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me Trowa. I could just die. No I mean it you suck. I just feel so drained after that heart felt confession."

"Stop it Duo this is serious." By this point I was trying not to laugh but I had a feeling it was a losing battle.

"No seriously Trowa I'm sorry you obviously bit off more than you can chew. I mean suck it up man."

By this Trowa was laughing. Duo was smiling at him and had one of his classic goofy grins on his face. Trowa tried to be mad at Duo, but they had been friends for a long time. One of the things that Trowa loved about Duo was his ability to make him feel better. Duo's smiles and jokes were uncontainable and they could even melt Trowa's blank face into a smile.

"You done yet?" Trowa asked. Duo was just standing there smiling at him. Trowa stopped laughing and stared at Duo. Duo knew that look and started to get serious.

"Yeah I'm done for now but you have to spill boy. I want details. All of them. Well, you can skip anything about you and Heero getting frisky. I don't think my virgin ears could take it."

"Your ears are probably the only thing left on you that still counts as virgin." Trowa mumbled. Trowa ended up telling Duo everything about Heero and Quatre. He even told him about Trieze and the council, but he skipped the part about Wufie and Merion also being vampires. Trowa couldn't tell Duo everything he had to leave a little mystery in his life.

Trowa wondered how Duo would handle himself later at the club. He wasn't very good at keeping secrets and he was even worse at being subtle. It would be an interesting night to say the least.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as the boys arrived at the club Trowawent to get a beer. If Duo would be half as entertaining as he was capable of being Trowa needed to get a good buzz going before he could approached his boyfriend. So two beers into the evening and having everything ready to go on stage Trowa wandered his way into Heero's office. Duo was also there. He was sitting on the couch across from Heero's desk. He was sandwiched between Trowa and Quatre with Heero being almost directly across from him. Everything was looking like it would be an ordinary night until Duo got a weird glint in his eye. He turned that look to Heero. Trowa saw everything happen in slow motion and his last coherent thought was 'I really wish I had drank just a little more.'

"So Heero I was wondering what your intentions our toward my friend? I know you like him, but it is rude to just bite someone and have no future plans. You are the way older man in this relationship and now that I know all the facts I want to make sure that your intentions are pure." Duo finished his speech and just stared at Heero waiting for a response.

"Excuse me?" Heero said.

"Cut the crap. You're a vampire. I saw the bite marks on Trowa's neck. He told me all about both you and Quatre and before you can get mad at him I made him tell me." Duo said all this staring directly at Heero.

"So he told you everything?" Quatre asked.

"Most of it." Trowa said dejectedly.

"Then we shall finish this disscussion after the show." Quatre said. "Both of you will come back to our house and we'll disscuss everything."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All four boys walked into the masion. They made their way over to the living room and sat down. For a while no one started talking. Then Quatre turned towards Duo and sat right next to him placing his body as close to Duo as he could. It was almost like he tried to crawl into his skin.

"I'll show you everything." Quatre whispered into Duo's ear.

Duo closed his eyes and nodded his head yes. Quatre sunk his teeth into Duo's neck and began to suck. Duo's eyes rolled into the back of his head and his breathing quickened. Quatre was moving now and doing more to Duo's neck then just sucking blood. Duo started to moan and as his body spasms. His hands rose and started groping at air. He tried to grab for something but there was nothing to hold onto. Then his hand met Quatre's and he squeezed it as hard as he could. His knuckles started to turn white. Then as quickly as it started it was over. Quatre moved away from Duo and Duo sank into the couch. Duo's eyes were closed and his breathing was still heavy.

"What did you do to him?" Trowa asked.

"The same thing Heero did to you when he showed you his memory. I'm just a little bit better at it than Heero is." Quatre replied.

"What did you show him?" Trowa asked.

"Everything. I told him my story. The way Heero told you his. Don't worry he'll come out of it soon. I didn't take that much blood. Just a taste."

Several hours later Duo was more himself and able to talk and sit up again. Duo wet his lips with his tongue and tried for a complete sentence. "Why… I saw… My head."

Quatre just started to laugh. Heero had a small smirk on his lips. The only one who looked more confused than Duo was Trowa.

"Did I look like that after you bit me?" Trowa asked.

The answer didn't come from where Trowa thought it would. Instead he heard Merion's voice behind him. "Quatre is an empath. He had that talent before he was turned. His bite can be more" it looked as if she was looking for a word and couldn't quite find it. "intence than with other vampires."

Merion and Wufie walked into the room and made themselves feel more comfortable. The group continued to talk. They filled Duo in on why they were there and about the council. Quatre talked about the letter he received and how he had a year to make all his arrangements. He told them that he was one of the strongest ones left and so the younger vampires could feel safer he was being brought to the council to be watched. Most vampires of different lines didn't get along with each other. By brining both Quatre and Trieze together the younger vampires were taking the power away from Trieze's line in coup de tat.

Duo knowing only added one more person to the list of people who were now in danger, but everyone figured they had a little bit of time to figure out their next move. It was about an hour until sunrise and neither Duo nor Trowa felt up to driving home. Trowa went to stay with Heero in his room while Duo went to the guess bedroom.

Heero and Trowa both got into bed. Trowa turned towards Heero and kissed him gently on the lips. Heero moved in closer to Trowa and started to deepen the kiss. Heero then started to rub his hands along Trowa's sides. Trowa started to moan and before he totally lost control he put his hands on top of Heero's stopping them from moving.

"Heero I have work tomorrow so I have to go to bed. I have to be there in about three hours but I can come back when I'm done around two."

Heero pulled his hands free from Trowa's grasp and smiled. He shifted his weight and pinned Trowa's hands down at his sides while he maneuvered himself to straddle Towa's waist. He smiled down at Trowa and whispered "Sleeping for only two hours will just make you more tired. How about we spend the last hour entertaining ourselves then you can take a shower and grab a bite to eat in our kitchen. Then you can come back here after your done work and take a nap."

Trowa had about two seconds to nod his consent before Heero made it extremely hard for him to move much to Trowa's delight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trowa peddled his bike through the traffic. He was a little off today due to having absolutely no sleep. He was stopped at a light and his hand went to his neck where Heero left a hickey. He smiled remembering what only took place a few hours ago. He really was enjoying himself. He didn't even notice the Truck as it made an illeagal turn while he was crossing with the light. If he had been a little more rested or if his mind was more focused he might of reacted fast enough, but he moved only a few seconds to slowly. His head hit the pavement and he could hear the sound his helmet made as it met pavement. He felt a few seconds of pain before everything went black.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duo woke up to a ringing sound. He couldn't quite place it. His hand flew to where his night table should be but it only met air. There was no clock. Then he remembered that he had stayed over at Quatre's and he wondered what could be ringing. He found his phone in his jeans pocket, but by the time he got there it had already stopped ringing. He saw there was a message and decided to listen to it thinking it might be Hilde.

The phoned dropped out of his hand. He grabbed his clothes and dressed as fast as he could. He looked at the clock on his phone and saw that it was noon. He didn't know when the rest of the house would be up but he didn't have time to worry about it. He knew Trowa had some clothes here so he went into the room Trowa usually used when he stayed there. He found a pair of jeans and a red T-shirt. He didn't know exactly what to bring. The nurses who left the message simply said to come to St. Anthony's hospital and to bring some clothes. He couldn't find any extra boxers so he went into Heero's room and started looking through the drawers. He found a pair of black boxer briefs and a pair of gym socks. He grabbed everything and went downstairs. After writing a note and leaving it tacked to Heero's bedroom door, he grabbed Heero's car keys and left for the hospital.

Duo arrived at the hospital and went to the nurse at the desk. She gave him directions to Trowa's room. He went in and found Trowa sitting up in bed flipping through TV channels. One of his arms was in a cast and his leg was locked into some kind of contraption that looked like a cage. Duo waved and sat in the chair next to the bed. He smiled over at Trowa.

"I was hit by a truck." Trowa said.

"Oh, well you don't look too bad. And you'll look even better as soon as I fancy up that cast of yours with a few dirty pictures." Duo joked.

"So, I hope they didn't bother you. I only woke up about a half hour ago and they said they had called you. They found your number in my wallet. I can go home in a few days but I won't be going back to work or playing base for a while."

"Well, my suggestion is the discovery channel. I always wanted to know how ants mate and maybe you'll be able to tell me."

Trowa just laughed. The two boys spent the next hour talking. Then the nurse came in and gave Trowa some more pain medication. After he took them, he fell asleep. Duo took the opportunity to call Hilde. He told her what happened and asked if he could stop by his place to pick up a few things for Trowa. Then he called Heero and Quarte and left an updated message on their phone. He then went to the cafeteria and got himself something to eat and a magazine to read. He then went back to Trowa's room and went back to sit in the chair. H e started to look through the magazine but eventually he fell asleep.

Trowa woke up to find Duo sitting in the chair next to his bed asleep with a blanket draped over him. He looked at his bedside table and found a vase full of flowers and a note attached. He opened the card and read:

Saw everyone napping. Went out to get a pizza for dinner

don't worry I'll sneak it in if I have to. Feel better.

Love, Hilde

Heero arrived just after sunset with Quatre, Merion, and Wufie in tow. They walked into the room to see what looked to be like a party going on. There were orderlies and nurses holding paper plates filled with pizza and in the mist of all of the chaos Duo's voice could be heard recanting a funny story that had several young ladies in stitches. Heero made his way over towards Duo's voice. When he pushed his way further into the room he saw Trowa sitting up in bed eating pizza with his good hand. Hilde was sitting next to him with her bare feet resting on the bed. Duo was sitting in a wheel chair on the other side of the bed.

"So I was worried for nothing you seem to be feeling just fine." Heero said getting the room's attention.

"That must be him. That's the boyfriend. I just knew it. Ooh he is cute." A nurse stated as she started to push all the hospital staff out of the room. "You have only a couple more hours then you will all have to leave. Thanks for the pizza Hilde."

"So I see that you have been getting to know the staff. That's good." Heero said.

Wufie cleared his throat getting everyone's attention. "I haven't eaten yet. Let's go find the cafeteria. Duo, Hilde why don't you two show us where it is and Quatre, Merion, and I can get some coffee and maybe stop in at the gift shop and see if there is anything good."

Both Trowa and Heero appreciated Wufie's subtlety, but they appreciated the privacy even more. As soon as the room was empty Heero leaned over and gave Trowa a gentle kiss on the lips. "So you got hit by a truck. Wow, that takes talent."

"What can I say I have mad skills when it comes to attracting large heavy objects traveling at high speeds."

"I want you to come stay at my place until you get better. I don't sleep the whole day and I wouldn't mind taking care of you. It would be no problem." Heero offered.

"OK, but no blood donations for a while. This time you can provide me with dinner."

Heero had to smile. He enjoyed the idea of taking care of Trowa. He didn't like that Trowa was hurt but thinking about all the time the two would spend together made him smile all the same. The two boys continued to talk quietly together until the others returned. Merion and Wufie bought Trowa a teddy bear to cuddle and Quatre bought almost every magazine the shop sold. They all stayed and had a good time talking until the nurse kicked everyone out and gave Trowa his final dose of pain medication for the night.

Trowa woke up to the sound of someone in his room. He was still drowsy from the medication and couldn't focus on who it was. He figured it was just a nurse coming to check on him when he felt a hand cover his mouth. He started to struggle but given his condition it didn't have any affect on his captor. Then he felt a sharp pain in his neck. Then he felt absolute pleasure. The last thing he felt was a warm liquid being forced into his mouth. He didn't care much for the taste but he also couldn't stop himself from gulping down the metallic tasting nectar.

When the nurse came in the next morning she found Trowa's room empty. She figured someone took him for tests or x-rays and was not too concerned. By 11 o'clock Duo had been called into the hospital and the search for Trowa Barton had begun.

Next chapter the action picks up so stay tuned sports fans.


	10. chapter 10

If anyone is confused or wants to know exactly what powers my vamps have just ask. I am really excited about this chapter and I hope everyone likes it. So far it was my favorite to write. It is my longest chapter yet. Go Me. Enjoy!

The search for Trowa had been going on for five days. No one could find him and the police had no clue how a person who couldn't walk could be taken out of a hospital room without anybody noticing. Quatre and Heero had discussed it and they figured that only another vampire could have taken Trowa out of the hospital undiscovered. The only two questions were, what was the vampire's intentions and was Trowa still alive? Heero had been out every night looking for him but he could find no clues. Wufie had contacted Trieze to see if he had heard anything, but Trieze said he didn't hear anything about any other vampires being in their area.

Life went on. The band was still playing at the bar. They found a guy to replace Trowa. They had to replace him because of his broken arm but every time they went on stage Duo felt bitter. He felt like he was betraying his friend. For the last two days though Duo had been feeling especially wierd. He felt like someone had been watching him.

That night after the band was finished Duo went straight home. He was feeling down and he just wanted to be alone and sulk for a while. He was used to being the one who always smiled. Now all he wanted to do was let down his shields and relax.

He had been home for about twenty minutes when there was a knock on the door. Duo had no idea who it could be. Everyone from the club knew he just wanted to be left alone. He went to the door to see who would bother him at 3am. He opened the door and let out a gasp. Standing there in front of him was a very pale Trowa. He was dressed in a pair of tattered blue jeans and a tight fitting black long sleeve shirt. He was no longer injured. Duo didn't even see a scratch on him and he was no longer wearing the cast.

"Can I come in?" Trowa questioned.

"It's still your house too man I don't have to invite you in." Duo replied.

Trowa smiled at Duo showing two small fangs. "Actually you do."

Duo was shocked. He just stared for a little bit. Then he nodded and motioned for Trowa to enter the house. Trowa walked through the door and made his way to the living room. He found himself a spot on the couch and relaxed.

"So what have you been up to? Anything new going on?" Duo asked with a smile plastered to his face. Trowa just stared at him. "No really Tro, I mean it's been five days and nothing. No call. No sign that you're not dead. You just walk back in like nothing happened and oh ya not to mention you've changed a little in the last few days haven't you?"

Trowa let Duo finish his rant. Then he padded the sofa next to him. Duo took the invitation and sat next to him. When both boys were comfortable Trowa started his story:

The last thing I remember was the nurse coming in to give me some pain meds just after you guys left. The next few parts are still hazy. I remember someone in my room and having someone bite me then they forced me to drink something. It's only looking back that I know they forced me to drink blood. That night I was changed into a vampire. I woke up the next night starving. I drank from a woman that was left in the room with me. I killed her. I didn't mean to but I didn't know when to stop. I just couldn't stop. When I was full and thinking clearly again, I went to the door of the room. It was locked. I checked around the room but there was nothing there. I just stayed in there all night. Morning came and I was dead to the world. The next night the same thing happened. I woke up to find a woman in my room and I drank from her killing this one too. This continued until last night. Last night when I tried the door it was open. I walked out the door and looked around. I was in a run down house on the other side of town. There was no one there. The only thing I found was a note written in blood on one of the bathroom mirrors. It said 'go home'. I slept another day in that house. I've been waiting for you to come home. I didn't know where to go. I can't tell Heero yet I just don't know how. I don't even know who did this to me. I also haven't fed tonight. I'm afraid to. I don't want to kill another person but I don't know if I can stop feeding. And whom could I find who would let me feed off them.

Trowa looked upset. Duo cuddled closer to him and tilted his head to the side showing off his bare neck. "I trust you. You can drink from me. Then you can tuck me into bed and go to your room. We'll worry about everything else tomorrow night."

Trowa smiled. He whispered thank you just before he sank his teeth into Duo's throat. Duo felt pleasure overtake him. Then it stopped and Trowa was wiping a little bit of blood from the corner of his mouth. He then picked up Duo and carried him to his bed. After tucking Duo in he went to take a shower. Trowa finished his shower and covered all the windows in his room and drew the curtains. He picked up a book and started to read. As the sun came up Trowa closed his eyes and was dead to the world until sunset.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trowa woke up as the sun set. He puts on the 'BITE ME' T-shirt that Heero got him and a pair of jeans. He then goes to check what he looks like in the mirror only to see that he casts no reflection. He walks downstairs and finds Duo sitting on the couch with Hilde.

"Duo told me you were back. What happened to you? You look good." Hilde said.

Trowa looked at Duo giving him a reproachful look. Duo just smiled back. "I told Hilde about the whole vampire thing. I know no one else was supposed to know but I can't give blood every night and Hilde volunteered. So why don't you have her for dinner and then all three of us can go over to your boyfriend's house."

Trowa's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what Duo just said. Trowa started to stammer "She knows…and she said…Ok."

Hilde just smiled at Trowa. She shoved Duo off the couch and told him to go make some tea. Then she motioned for Trowa to sit down next to her. Trowa reluctantly sat down but he was very stiff. Hilde couldn't help herself and she started to giggle. Trowa looked embarrassed and would probably have blushed if he were able too. She started to talk to him trying to make him feel more comfortable. "It really is ok. Duo told me it feels pretty good and I trust you."

Trowa stopped hesitating and he gave Hilde a kiss on the cheek. The he moved his head and kissed her neck. Then he bit her neck while grabbing her hand giving it a gentle squeeze. Her eyes started to flutter and she moaned. Trowa released her and she rested her head on her shoulder. Duo came back into the room holding three cups of tea. He placed one in front of his two other companions and then sat down next to Trowa also resting his head on Trowa's shoulder.

"Usually I would be mad having someone this close to my babe, but knowing that Trowa bit me first I'm not too jealous of you Hilde." Duo joked. "So are you ready to go guys. I'll drive."

The three piled into Hilde's car and they drove over to Quatre and Heero's place. They got up and walked towards the door. Trowa's palms started to sweat and he was getting a little nervous. The three had talked in the car ride over here how they should proceed. Trowa told them that he didn't need to be invited in because no one with a pulse lived here. They decided to just nock and hopefully they would get a chance to explain things before everyone jumped at Trowa.

Hilde was the one to nock on the door and Merion answered it. She saw Trowa and her face beamed into a smile she moved out of the house faster than the human eye could follow and she moved to hug Trowa. Then she stepped back. "Do you know who turned you?" she asked.

"No." Trowa replied.

"Come in. I'll get the boys and we'll go talk in the living room. I'll warn Heero before he sees you I don't want him getting too excited." Merion explained.

Heero was the last one to enter the room. As soon as he entered he went straight over to Trowa and grabbed his arms. He pulled Trowa up from his seat and began to inspect him. He checked his neck and saw no marks there. "You fed." was all Heero said before he sat down and dragged Trowa with him.

Trowa felt a little odd sitting next to Heero. He didn't know exactly how he should react. Heero was acting different around him and he couldn't quite figure it out. He knew Heero still loved him. He couldn't explain it but he just knew Heero still loved him so what was going on. Why did Heero feel distant all of a sudden.

Trowa didn't get too long to ponder his predicament. Heero decided to take action he stood and looked to Wufie. "I'm going out and seeing if I can find any trace of who did this to Trowa. We will check the other side of town and see if we can find who did this and why. All I need is Wufie for backup too many more people and we would look too suspicious. I want all of you to wait here until I get back." Heero ordered.

No one argued with him and the two boys left the house leaving everyone else in the living room. When Heero left some of the tension left with him. Trowa looked visibly upset he couldn't get the fact that Heero might think this was his fault out of his head. Quatre and Merion shared a look and Quatre nodded his head giving Merion permission to talk.

She started to speak and slowly got everyone's attention. "He thinks it's his fault. Heero he thinks that what happened to Trowa was his fault. He remembers how upset he was when he was forced to become a vampire. He just doesn't want you to hate him Trowa. He doesn't blame you he blames himself. He keeps asking why he left you alone. He's kicking himself for not being able to protect the man he loves. He is also afraid that you won't love him anymore."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero let Wufie drive his car to the other side of town. He was too upset to pay attention. He was happy that Trowa wasn't truly dead, but he was frightened about loosing Trowa. He thought he had lost him once and he was devastated he didn't think he could go through that again. He knew he should have stayed to comfort Trowa but he was too mad to think clearly. He wanted revenge and nothing would stop him from getting it.

When they arrived at the house Trowa told them he was held at they split up and started searching. They had been at it for over three hours when Wufie called to Heero. Wufie was standing on the porch of a dilapidated old house. He was holding a hospital wristband with the name T. Barton on it and a single long stem red rose. Heero glared at the rose then at Wufie. "What is the meaning of this?" Heero asked.

The rose was Trieze's calling card. Wufie looked Heero in the eyes. "He said he did not orchestrate this and I believe him Yuy. Either someone is trying to frame Trieze or someone thinks they have enough power to take him on. An insult to one of his line is a direct insult to him. Whoever did this knows we cannot bring this up in front of the council. They will ask who Trowa is and they will know that he found out your secret and you did not kill him. The one who did this to Trowa caused an injustice against all of us and I for one will get justice for this wrong."

Heero smirked "Remind me to thank Trieze for letting you stay. I appreciate having you on my side."

The two continued to search around the house where they had found the rose but there was nothing else there. Upset and tired the two vampires returned home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quatre suggested that everyone just stay at the house tonight. Duo and Hilde had already gone to their room for the night. Wufie took Merion upstairs and left Heero, Quatre, and Trowa alone. They still had several hours until dawn and to be honest neither Heero nor Trowa wanted to be alone. Quatre indulged the two with idle chatter for a while.

"OK, I had enough of this. You two need to spend some time alone. I am the only one alone in this house right now and being around you two isn't making me feel any better. I am going to go upstairs. If you want me I'll be in Wufie and Merion's room talking with them. You'll be all alone down here. So relax and talk." Quatre said.

Quatre left the room leaving Trowa and Heero alone for the first time all night. Both boys looked at each other. Heero was sitting in a chair and Trowa was relaxing on the couch. For a while the two just looked at each other then Trowa started to talk.

"I lost the necklace you gave me. I don't know when or where. I don't remember if I had it at the hospital but I've found that most of my memories have been a little fuzzy lately."

Heero got up and crawled over to the couch where Trowa was. Heero lay down next to Trowa so his mouth was next to Trowa's ear. "I can take blood from you and you from me. It will bind us even closer, but you have to promise me you won't let anyone else do this with you. I still want you." Trowa swallowed hard. He just nodded his head. Heero lifted his wrist towards Trowa's mouth. When Heero's wrist was positioned Heero moved even closer to Trowa until his fangs were over the vein in Trowa's neck. At the same moment the two bit each other. It was different then biting a human. They both felt pleasure but it was not overwhelming. The two just felt complete being intimate with each other. When they broke apart they were both smiling.

"Whoever made you was strong." Heero said. "I could taste their power and I liked it. Let's go to my room and go to bed." Trowa gave Heero a slight smirk and tapped his watch. Heero saw that they had an hour before dawn. "Don't worry Trowa I'm sure I can figure out some way to keep us entertained for an hour." Heero then picked Trowa up off the couch and carried him to his room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero woke a few hours before sunset but Trowa was still dead to the world. Heero walked downstairs and found a note on the kitchen door. It was from Duo and Hilde. They had gone home and would be at the club later. Hilde had to work and Duo was going just to relax.

Heero went to Wufie's room. There he found the others. All of them were awake. Heero walked into talk to them. Wufie and Merion were lying on the bed together while Quatre was sitting in a chair. Heero moved to the bed and sat on the end of it.

He was there to discuss what to do about the new threat. He told everyone what he felt when he bit Trowa. He felt power. Whoever made him was strong. Maybe older than Trieze and the one who made Trowa would have control over him. Trowa was too young to stand against his maker. Trowa had become a liability and there was noting they could do. They couldn't get rid of him but by letting him stay with them put everyone in danger. Whoever planned this knew what they were doing. They knew that Heero and the others could not hurt Trowa.

At sunset Trowa awoke to find the others waiting for him. They all had bottles with them. The bottles were filled with blood and everyone drank until they were full. Wufie explained that sometimes they get their blood from the local blood bank. They don't like to do that too often because the humans also need that blood but they thought Trowa wouldn't want to go looking for a victim right away. Trowa was thankful for that.

The plan was to go to the club and for Trowa to stay at Heero's. They couldn't bring him to the club because his lack of injuries may cause suspicion. Heero wanted to stay with him but Trowa made him go. Heero still felt guilty about this happening to Trowa.

At ten they finally went to the club. Trowa was relieved to be alone for a little while. He wished he could go out without others being suspicous. Trowa watched a little TV, then he read, and then he just paced. He was very bored. He decided to go out to walk around. He left the house and planned to just walk around the block. He didn't plan on going very far.

As he walked he felt like someone was watching him. "Who are you and what do you want?" Trowa asked.

"A friend." Trowa looked to see where the voice came from. He saw a figure in the shadows.

"How about a name?" Trowa asked.

The voice responded. "I have something better. You're missing something right? Here." Trowa caught what was thrown at him. He looked at his hand and clasped in it was the necklace Heero gave him.

"You like him don't you Trowa. I know you do. I have a proposition for you. I know who's after Heero. You really don't have much choice. You either come willingly with me now or well let's just say it would be better that you come. And change. You can't go where we're going dressed like that. I have the perfect outfit for you."

Trowa followed the stranger to a car. He got in the back and started to change clothes. He put on a pair of black leather pants and a black long sleeve fish net shirt. He felt very strange in the outfit. His 'friend' pulled into a parking lot and the two got out of the car. Trowa finally got a chance to see who was with him. It was a young girl with blond hair and a broken cross necklace. She was short and wearing a black mini skirt and black boots that ended just above her knees. She had on a black baby tee with little red butterflies all over it. She turned toward the building and started to walk towards it. Right before she got there she turned towards Trowa and suggested that he put on the necklace that Heero had given him. She told him that it would probably make him feel more comfortable. He agreed with her and put it on. She opened the door for him and as he passed her she said, "My name is Midi. Don't worry you belong to me and I won't let anything bad happen to you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as he walked in Trowa was assaulted with loud base music and the smell of sweat. He was in some kind of dance club. It had several cages set up with scantily clad males and females gyrating to the music. Midi grabbed his hand and started to pull him through the crowd. Trowa did not protest. She pulled him to the back of the club. She pushed him against a wall and ran her arms around his hips. She reached up and pulled his head down toward her. She whispered in his ear. "It's a rave. We have them in different locations all the time. We feed on the kids that come here. Half of them are so high they don't even realize it. I'm going to bite you now. Don't be scared it's not the first time I tasted your blood."

She sank her fangs in and started to drink. Trowa felt even better then when Heero bit him and that scared him. He knew she was taking a lot of his blood and he should be afraid but he wasn't. It's not that he trusted her. He didn't have any power over her. In fact he felt like she controlled him. Then he figured it out. She said she tasted his blood before. She was the one that turned him.

"I took a lot of blood from you. It won't cause any permanent damage but you'll feel weak. The new ones don't do well on very little blood. Now, I'm going to take you to meet some very dangerous people. Don't play the hero. Just stay quiet and behave ok doll." Midi finished talking and then pulled Trowa through a back door. They walked down a short hallway and Midi knocked on a door and then walked right in. She moved over to a white couch that was sitting against the left side of the room. She pushed Trowa down onto the couch and then sat next to him.

There were four other people in the room, three boys and one girl. They were all vampires. The oldest was only 150 years old, which isn't very much. One of the male vampires started to talk. "So this was Heero's human boyfriend. It really is a shame that it had to come down to this but he is gorgeous. Maybe when we're done we'll keep him around."

"He's mine!" Midi said. She moved so quickly that no one in the room could follow her. She had the vampire by the neck that talked lifted up. He was in her right hand and his feet weren't touching the ground. "We talked about this. He doesn't get hurt." She threw him across the room. "Now get the boss out here."

An older man walked out with gray hair. He looked dignified. He was wearing a very expensive Italian suit. He was definitely the one in charge. He sat in a big chair close to the couch. He looked Trowa up and down. Trowa felt like he was being inspected.

"So this is Trowa Barton. My name is Dekim Barton. It's nice to finally meet you. Midi has told me so much about you." The older vampire said.

Trowa just stared at him. He said his last name was Barton. It was too much to be a coincidence that they both had the same last name. Trowa was wondering what was going on. Midi gave his hand a gentle squeeze. Dekim threw Trowa a cell phone. "Why don't you call your friends. Tell them you won't be home until tomorrow night and tell them not to worry. Tonight you'll stay with Midi and she'll fill you in on everything." Dekim said.

Trowa called Heero's house and Duo's cell phone and told them both not to worry that he was alright and that he would be back tomorrow. He didn't say where he was only that he was with an old friend and that she would keep him safe.

Midi drove Trowa to a house not too far away from the rave. She explained that this was one of Dekim's houses and that they would all be staying there. Trowa would be staying with Midi in her room and she would explain everything to him. She took him to her room and they both relaxed on the bed. Trowa felt extremely weak from Midi taking so much blood but he would survive. She started her story and Trowa just relaxed and listened.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a very long time ago when Midi was alive. She lived in Europe in a small village. She was the daughter of a painter. Her life was average. When she turned 15 she got married. She loved her husband and they were happy together. They were together for three years when she met someone else. He was a strange man. He was very cultured and very pale. He was only ever seen at night but he entranced Midi and she ran away with him. His name was Trowa Barton and he was a vampire. He turned her and brought her to his home. She met his father Dekim who was also a vampire. The Bartons were a large family that was very rich.

Dekim and Trowa were fledglings. They moved around a lot but always kept in touch with their relatives. It was Dekim's hope to always watch out for and protect his family. Many years went by and the three lived happily until there was a war within the vampire community. It was a power struggle between Dekim and Trieze. Trieze was power hungry at this time and would do anything to take control of the council of vampires but he did not have enough power to do so.

This lack of power did not stop Trieze for long. He made a bide for the head of the council but he was defeated by Dekim. To get retribution for this loss Trieze killed Trowa. Trieze later put himself to sleep for centuries after he realized what his drive for power did to him, but Dekim never forgave him for the death of his son. Dekim disappeared hiding and staying strong, but now that Trieze is back it is finally time for revenge.

Midi explained to Trowa that he is a descendent of the Barton family. Dekim had him turned because he wanted to protect him. Trowa knew about vampires and Dekim thought that turning him would be the only way to keep him safe. Midi agreed to care for him since he reminded her of the dead Trowa she still loves.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Heero arrived home he was terrified that something had happened to Trowa. Quatre was the one who found the phone message. Heero was confused by the message because he couldn't understand who Trowa would visit. Heero called Duo to see if he knew whom it was Trowa would spend the night with. Duo said he didn't know, but not to worry. Trowa had some strange friends and he probably got bored and went to hang out with one of them.

Heero just relaxed and figured it was too late to worry. He would see Trowa the next night and if not heads would roll.


	11. chapter 11

When Trowa awoke, Midi was still there next to him. He had his arm wrapped around her. When she noticed he was awake she rolled over and looked into his eyes. She smiled at him and he couldn't help smiling back. She stretched and then sat up. She turned to watch Trowa. He just laid there relaxing. He was very weak. He didn't think he could move but he didn't want her to know that. She just continued looking at him as if waiting for something. They stayed like that for a few minutes.

"You feel weak because I took so much of your blood yesterday. I didn't want to, but Dekim was not sure of you and demanded that I weaken you before he would meet you. My blood makes you very strong. You're almost as strong as those peons you met in Dekim's office last night. Your strength depends on the age of the vampire that made you. The older the vampire the stronger the fledgling. I will give you some of my blood. That will give you enough strength to get up and find your own meal."

She moved closer to Trowa and gave him her wrist. Trowa just looked at her. She was patiently waiting for him to bite her. "It will bond us closer if you bite me Trowa." Trowa continued to look at her.

"I can't do it." He said. "I promised Heero that I would only drink his blood. Please don't ask me to do this." Midi heard the pleading in his voice and she pulled back her arm.

She got up and left the room. She didn't say anything she just left. Trowa didn't know where she went, but it didn't matter he was too weak to move. About an hour later the door swung open and Midi walked through carrying a young woman. Trowa could see that the girl was breathing. Midi placed her onto the bed next to Trowa and then she left again. He drank from the girl without killing her. He then got up and went to go find Midi.

He wandered out of the room and down the hall. At the end of the steps there was a set of stairs he walked down them and heard voices. He walked towards the voices and found Midi and Dekim sitting in a living room with the same fledgling vampires he met the night before. He walked into the room and sat on the couch between Midi and Dekim. One of the fledglings started to stare at him. If looks could kill Trowa felt he would be in trouble.

"Who do you think you are?" the fledgling asked.

Trowa looked at him and replied "Trowa Barton." "Who are you?"

"My name is David and I am in charge of the new recruits, so don't you forget it."

Trowa couldn't help but laugh. David started to move towards him, but before he was even up Trowa was there in front of him. "David, I think we got off on the wrong foot. I don't want your job. All I want is to go back to my friends and think things through. So if its not to much trouble maybe Midi can give me a ride over to Heero's club." Trowa then turned to face Midi. "I would love for you to meet Duo he would love you."

Midi looked up at Trowa and beamed a smile at him. "That's your best friend right? I would love to meet him let's go." Trowa walked over to Midi and extended his hand. She took it and he helped her up.

"Take some back up with you Midi. Heero is one of Trieze's Vampires and we threw down the gauntlet by turning Trowa I don't want anything to happen to you." Dekim said.

Trowa and Midi left. David went with them. Dekim wanted more people to go, but Trowa insisted that he would see to Midi and David's safety.

The three left the house. Trowa spent the ride over to the club sorting things out. He wasn't too pleased that David was with them so he decided to ignore him and just concentrate on Midi. Trowa knew Heero would be pissed when he figured out that Midi was the one that made him. Trowa knew Midi was older than Heero but he wasn't sure if she was older than Quatre. He thought Quatre was probably a few years older and this would make him stronger but if Dekim was stronger than Trieze when he made Midi was Midi than stronger than Quatre. Trowa moaned in frustration.

"What are you thinking about Trowa? You look stressed."

"I was just trying to figure out who was stronger you or Quatre."

"I don't know I never met him. He was very young when Dekim and Trieze had their battle. The original Trowa was only a century old when he made me it was probably two centuries later that Dekim and Trieze had their battle. Dekim only barely won and he kind of lost it after Trowa died. I've stayed around because that's what family does. No one is going to stop Dekim from getting his revenge. Not even you or me."

They finally arrived at the club and the three got out of the car. Trowa was still wearing the black pants and shirt from the other night. He almost laughed when he realized that he would never live this outfit down. The three walked into the club. Trowa looked for Hilde at the door but he didn't see her. He walked over to the bar and asked where Heero was. The bartender said Heero was in his office. Trowa led the other two upstairs. He knocked on the office door then he walked straight in.

Heero was sitting behind the desk working on some paperwork. Quatre was no where in sight. Heero looked up and saw Trowa with the two other vamps. Inside Heero was seething. He knew these were the vamps that turned Trowa. He also saw that Trowa had his arm wrapped around the waist of the female vamp. He figured she was the one who made Trowa. The other new vamp was still just a fledgling and couldn't have been the one to turn Trowa.

Heero put down his paperwork and motioned towards the couch at the other side of the room. Midi and David went to sit on the sofa while Trowa walked around the desk and stood next to Heero. David sneered at Trowa. He knew not to trust him. The first chance he got he went straight to Heero.

Heero wrapped his hand around Trowa's and gently rubbed his thumb over Trowa's hand. "So Trowa why don't you introduce me to your friends?"

Trowa looked over at Heero and smiled. Trowa's rigid posture quickly vanished and you could see him relax. He smiled at Heero and pointed in the general direction of the couch. "The ill-mannered one is David. The other one is Midi. She was the one who turned me. I promised that if they brought me back here they wouldn't be harmed."

"That wasn't your promise to make Trowa." Everyone turned towards the new voice. Quatre was standing in the doorway. He moved into the room and shut the door behind him then he stood in front of it. "Wufie got news from Trieze. He knows who is responsible for taking Trowa. It was Dekim. This is war Heero and we are in the middle of it sides must be chosen."

Heero looked over to Quatre and they exchanged some silent form of communication. Heero turned towards Midi and David. "Why don't you two enjoy yourself at my club. Quatre, Trowa, and I have some things to discuss. I'll give you an answer in a little bit."

Midi stood up and walked out the door. David trailed in an angry wake behind her.

After the other two left Heero stood up still holding Trowa's hand. He moved so quickly that it was hard to follow. Trowa felt lips being crushed to his. Then a tongue was begging entrance into Trowa's mouth. Trowa opened his mouth and for a few seconds he just relished the kiss. He moved his free hand up and down Heero's back. Then he got bolder and squeezed Heero's butt. Heero growled and pressed Trowa against the desk. The two were still kissing.

"You see Trowa you and Heero could go on kissing forever because neither of you have to breath."

Quatre informed.

Trowa started to pull away and Heero growled. He pulled Trowa back to him. He only took a break from kissing as he pulled Trowa's shirt off. While his mouth had this short break he turned his head to Quatre. "Speak!"

"Jeeze! PDA anyone? Aren't you two forgetting the company we have downstairs I think Trowa had some things to fill us in on and then you two can go at it like bunnies."

Trowa reluctantly pulled away from Heero. He still had his shirt off. He explained that Dekim was one of his great great great… relatives. He also told them about the original Trowa and his relationship to Midi. After about a half-hour of discussion everyone was filled in on everything that occurred.

Quatre got up and walked to the door. He turned the handle and looked back at the room's two occupants. "Nothing has to be decided tonight. Why don't you two take a couple of minutes and I will entertain our guests." He left and shut the door behind him.

The two boys looked at each other. Heero made the first move. He moved over towards Trowa and wrapped him in his arms. He then gave Trowa a gentle kiss on the lips. Trowa still wasn't wearing his shirt. He actually forgot about it until he felt Heero's hand on his back. Heero's hands made circles on Trowa's back. The two moved over to the couch and laid down.

An hour later Trowa and Heero made their way downstairs. Trowa was wearing one of Heero's shirts. It was a little too small but it was better than the fish net thing that Midi gave him. He saw midi at the bar talking to Duo and Wufie.

"Took you two long enough. What Trowa did Heero have to do a full body examination to look for injuries? You know if he missed a spot I could look you over too." Duo said in a sultry voice.

Trowa walked over to Duo and gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek. "Sorry Duo, I'm fine. I'm not hurt and midi was a great hostess. I'm assuming you already grilled her so tell me what you think."

Duo smiled up at Trowa. "I like her."

Wufie sat there silently while everyone was saying their hellos and their introductions. He turned towards Heero and got up. "I have to report this to Trieze, but he doesn't have to know tonight. He'll take this to the council. There will be a war and sides will be chosen." Wufie moved over to Heero and whispered something in his ear then he left to go find Merion and fill her in on everything that was going on.

Midi got up to leave. She motioned to David to get up also. Then she stepped up to Trowa to say her goodbye. She hugged him and gave him a small kiss on his lips. "Bye I'll see you again."

Heero grabbed Trowa's hand and squeezed. "We're going with you. Sides must be chosen and debts have been paid. I found what I wanted Quatre. I am no longer looking for something to make me happy. I found Trowa. Your debt has been paid you are free to go with which ever side you desire."

Quatre was beaming. Trowa thought he would be pissed that Heero chose to go with Dekim. "I think I will go see what the council has to say and then I will make a decision of what to do next."

Heero and Trowa nodded to each other and then Heero left the bar with Midi, and David. Trowa gave one last hug to Duo and told him he would be in touch. He still had half the apartment and Duo couldn't get rid of him that easily.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. Sorry it has been a while since I updated last. This chapter is short, but I like it so enjoy! There will be a lot of biting in this chapter. You have been warned. There will also be allusions to sex that means no written lemons. You'll have to use your imagination.

The ride back to Dekim's house was silent. Midi and David sat in the front while Heero and Trowa sat in the back. Trowa was dying to find out what Wufei had whispered to Heero before they left the car but he didn't want David to hear. Trowa still didn't trust him.

The four left the car and Midi led them to Dekim's office. She sat down on a couch and waved for Heero and Trowa to join her there. David walked into the room and stood next to Dekim. Dekim waited until everyone was seated and comfortable.

"I see we have a new member to out little family." Dekim commented as he shifted his gaze to take in Heero. He noticed that Heero and Trowa were holding hands and that Midi was leaning on Trowa. He took this as a good sign.

"I'm Heero. I was turned by shortly before he went into the ground to rest. My loyalties lie with Trowa and Midi." Heero firmly stated.

Midi looked at Heero in aw. She new he followed Trowa but she didn't think he felt anything towards her except jealousy. Trowa saw her and squeezed her hand. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered. "We'll talk more later. Join us after this in your room?" Midi nodded yes.

"Well, everything here seems to be okay. We have Trowa and Heero with us now. Tonight should be relaxing and tomorrow we celebrate. We'll have enough time to deal with Trieze later." Dekim said. He nodded once dismissing them.

Midi led the way to her room. They still had several hours until dawn. They started to talk to get to know each other better. Heero and Midi seemed to get along well together. This pleased Trowa. He didn't know why but for some reason he felt drawn to Midi. It was more than just the bite. He had feelings for her. He was thinking about what it would be like to bite her. To taste her blood. She did offer.

"Ya so then after that I fucked the queen of England." Midi said.

"What?" Trowa asked.

"Welcome back lover. I don't know where you went but I hope you had a good time." Heero replied.

"Sorry, I was daydreaming." Trowa's cheeks turned red at his confession.

"I noticed. If you stared at Midi's neck any harder your eyes would have popped out of your head." Heero's comment made Trowa turn even redder.

"It was my fault. I asked Trowa to bite me earlier. He is probably just hungry. You remember how the young ones get Heero. They're veracious. I think I can dig up someone to chew on for you Trowa." Midi said.

Heero turned towards Midi and smiled at her. "Why leave when he has us."

"What?" Trowa said incredulously. "You said I could only bite you."

"I was jealous. I know Midi now. Bite us both. Just take a little from each. Please. It's almost dawn anyway. If you're hungry you should eat."

Midi nodded. "Sounds like a good idea to me."

Trowa looked at them both and smiled. He pinned Midi to the couch and straddled her. He rested his head on her shoulder and breathed in. He could feel Midi shiver with excitement beneath him. He sunk his teeth in and swallowed the blood rushing into his mouth. As the blood poured down his throat, he saw a vision. Midi was running one of her hands through Heero's hair as she kissed him. The other hand was holding on to Trowa's hand as he watched them kiss. Trowa slowly pulled away from Midi. He could still see the vision she gave him in his head. If he was still capable of breathing he knew he would be having problems catching his breath. Midi was smiling at him knowingly.

Heero pulled Trowa over to him. He brushed the hair out of Trowa's face and stared at him. "Show me what she showed you." Heero requested.

Trowa bit Heero this time and concentrated on Heero seeing the vision that Midi showed him. Heero gasped, Trowa was not just showing him the vision he was also showing Heero how he felt about seeing the kiss. Trowa defiantly approved of Heero and Midi getting along.

"He's good Heero croaked out. I can feel his emotions." Heero told Midi.

"And how does he feel about the vision?" Midi asked.

"Oh, he likes it."

"And how do you feel about the vision Heero?"

"I like it too."

After the Trowa fed and Heero and Midi got a chance to recover the threesome moved over to the bed and decided to entertain themselves until they fell asleep.


End file.
